Chapter 707
Chapter 707 is titled "B Block". Cover Page Color Spread: the Straw Hats and a giant penguin swing on swings. Short Summary The battle royale is underway in the colosseum with 138 warriors, with those from the Prodence Kingdom as well as bribed combatants forming a protective ring around the fighting king Elizabello II to ensure the country's chance of taking the Mera Mera no Mi for themselves. Many of the B block fighters proceed to fight their way through each other while avoiding the water surrounding the ring which is infested with Dressrosa's dangerous fighting fish. While this was all going on, Bartolomeo lazily watches the fighting while doing nothing. Meanwhile Luffy and Cavendish are watching the battle royale while Cavendish wonders why none of the Worst Generation rookies have shown up since the prize is too good to pass up and believes that they are in disguise like Burgess and are waiting for the elimination rounds to end. Then Chinjao shows up behind the two pirate captains and exposes Luffy while asking how Garp is doing. Cavendish seems quite shocked to hear the real identity of Luffy. Long Summary Block B continues, and the audience realizes that Dagama has formed an alliance with other competitors. The announcer announces the news to the entire Colosseum, and tells the audience that this action is not against the rules, and announces who the mastermind of the operation is. Dagama thinks to himself that there is no way for his kingdom to lose this, due to the immense strength of their king, Elizabello II. He continues to think about how Elizabello left a hole in a rival kingdom's fortress, and then thinks about the one drawback to using Elizabello's power; it requires one whole hour to charge up and use. He continues to think about how it is capable of knocking out a Yonko in one punch, and says that the outcome of the battle depends entirely on the punch's timing. Dagama then asks Elizabello how his preparations are going, and Elizabello replies by saying that he is ready to go anytime. Dagama then tells his men to defend the king, and to continue thinning the numbers in order to ensure their victory. Bellamy then mocks Tank Lepanto for teaming up with Dagama and Elizabello, due to his status as defense captain of Dressrosa. Lepanto responds by saying that money is what makes the world go round, and that dreams are unimportant, because he prefers to collect the easiest money he can possibly acquire. Bellamy laughs, and attacks Lepanto. In the midst of their clash, three other competitors fall into the lake. The three fighters are disqualified, and then the announcer tells the audience what is inside the lake; a school of little flying fish. The crowd cheers as the flying fish show themselves. The announcer then goes onto say that there's no way anybody can emerge from the fight unscathed, because it is the Corrida Colosseum. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the block, Abdullah and Jeet are fighting other competitors. While Abdullah attacks them from the front, Jeet attacks them from the back, which causes one of the fighters to tell Jeet that what they are doing is cheating. The two then stand beside one another, and Abdullah states how much he loves the sound of fighting. Elsewhere in the block, a fighter tells Hack that fish-men should not put their noses where they do not belong. He goes on to say that Hack should not be there, because he is a monster. The fighter continues to mock Hack, but then Hack tells him that instead of speaking with his mouth, he should speak with his fists. The fighter then attacks Hack with his spiked mace, but Hack is undamaged from it, and knocks the fighter back with a four thousand tile punch. Hack then goes onto say even though the fish-men place their faith in Jinbe (who is also Hack's friend), the fish-men should also fight back with fists. Elsewhere in the block, Dagama's men are being attacked by Blue Gilly. Blue Gilly tells the fighters to come closer to him, because according to him, it is not fun if they stay so far away. Dagama tells his men that Blue Gilly is merely a long-leg, and that they should just aim for his leg in order to take him down. Dagama's men respond by saying that they refuse to get near him, due to not knowing where his kicks may land next. Blue Gilly then attacks the men. Elsewhere in the block, a gladiator notices that an unfamiliar face is there. They point out his strength, and say that they have never seen him in a battle before. They go on to point out that he is only using one sword, unlike the other gladiators who use both sword and shield, and that he must be a samurai from Wano Country. This gladiator is revealed to be Ricky, and he attacks the men, and tells them that they are too slow. Elsewhere in the stands, a few audience members point out how they have never seen Ricky in the Colosseum before, and one of them states that they recognize his fighting style, but say they can not remember his name. The audience then goes on to scream at Bartolomeo, asking him if he wants to die, and saying how they just want him to lose, because he is just laying out in the open. Meanwhile, in the participants viewing area, Cavendish explains to Luffy why people call Bartolomeo "The Cannibal". He goes on to say this is due to his mockery of others, and says that Bartolomeo is one of the cheeky kids who rose to fame after him. Luffy then states that this is exciting, and asks Cavendish what his name is. Cavendish replies by saying that he is Cavendish, and Luffy then asks him what he has in his hand (but calls him Cabbage instead). Cavendish replies by saying that he is checking on his bounty posters of The Worst Generation, and says that he will probably need to get new ones soon due to all the knife marks he has left on them. Luffy tells him that he should probably just forgive them, but Cavendish replies that he just wants to kill them. Cavendish then goes onto say that he thought at least one would be there, due to the prize offered. He then states that they may be hiding their face, as Burgess did before, and says that he will wait for them among the survivors. Suddenly, Don Chinjao interrupts the conversation, and comments on the view of the match from the area. Chinjao then asks Luffy how Garp is doing, and refers to him as Straw Hat Luffy. Luffy then asks him if he knows his grandpa, which causes Cavendish to become shocked. Luffy then realizes that he has revealed his identity. Chinjao explains that a long time ago, Garp nearly killed him, and that he has decided to hold a grudge against his descendants. This causes Luffy to say nothing more than "what?" Quick References Chapter Notes *It is said that Elizabello II has a punch so powerful that it can shatter a wall as well as knock out a Yonko if it lands cleanly. However, he needs an hour to warm up before he can use it and can only use it one time during a battle. *Three of the fighters have been eliminated by falling out of the ring and into the water surrounding it. *Fighting fish appear for the first time. They are shown surrounding the ring in the Corrida Colosseum. *Bellamy reveals a new technique: "Spring Death Knock". *Hack uses Fish-Man Karate and Fish-Man Jujutsu and is also a friend of Jinbe. **In the Shonen Jump release of the chapter, the subtitles showing Hack's status as Fish-Man Karate "Instructor" and Fish-Man Jujutsu "Martial Artist" were partially covered. This was fixed in the volume release. *Blue Gilly is a member of the Longleg Tribe and a martial artist specializing in kicks. *Ricky is noted by his opponents for his odd strength and unorthodox fighting methods which seem to be familiar to one spectator. *Gladiators that regularly fight in Corrida Colosseum are given sword and shield training. *Chinjao knows Lucy is Luffy. He also reveals that he knows Garp and that he almost got killed by him in the past. This causes Luffy to blow his cover in front of Cavendish, much to the latter's shock. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 707